


Взять себе имя

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Спецквест 2019 [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Кора устала от того, что ее способности не находят никакого применения — и ей кажется, что она, возможно, нашла кое-кого, кто согласится объединиться с ней в одну команду. Она почти уверена: он никакой не злодей.





	Взять себе имя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Up Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630086) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

Кора посвятила наблюдению долгое время, и приходит к довольно-таки парадоксальному выводу: «супер», известный как Лорд Аид, на самом деле — _не_ злодей.

О да, он обитает в огромной пещере под землей, и одевается во всё черное, и ездит на колеснице, запряженной лошадьми, глаза у которых пышут пламенем, а еще носит маску в виде черепа. Его способности, насколько известно всем, включают в себя умение сотрясать скалы и иногда разверзать бездонные пропасти; хотя, надо отдать ему должное, он вроде бы никогда не бросал в глубины земли никого, кроме по-настоящему отвратительных плохишей. 

Он выглядит так, как должен выглядеть злодей, и Кора на самом деле рассчитывала обнаружить, как он гладит белого кота и замышляет уничтожить мир, ну или что-нибудь вроде того. 

Что она обнаруживает вместо этого, когда пробирается внутрь — и да, матушка оторвет ей голову, если только узнает, но Кора не собирается позволять ей узнать, — так это то, что Лорд Аид превратил свою пещеру в настолько умиротворяюще-красивое место, что Коре, честно говоря, больше всего на свете хотелось бы растянуться на пышном мху под серебристой листвой и слушать журчание крохотных водопадов по крупной гальке. Лорду Аиду нравится сидеть в тишине, прислонившись спиной ко крупному валуну, гладить огромного пса с тремя головами и глядеть, как крошечные механические птицы порхают по сделанным из меди ветвям. Иногда он говорит с псом о том, что видел и делал во внешнем мире, и именно это наконец убеждает Кору: Лорд Аид, какую бы мрачную атрибутику он не предпочитал, определенно на стороне хороших ребят. 

— Я не могу быть повсюду, Пятныш, — устало признается он как-то днем, наклонившись к шести хлопающим собачьим ушам. Он назвал своего трехголового пса _Пятнышем_, и Кора честно не могла справиться с тем, как ныло от этого ее сердце. — Так много критических ситуаций, а я всего один... А Зевс по-прежнему не дает мне помочь ни с одной из семейных ссор. — Он вздыхает. Брови Коры едва не вылезают за челку.

Зевс — лидер «Олимпийцев», лучшей команды супергероев в мире. Все двоюродные братья и сестры Коры (а их много) входят туда; ее мать — в числе основателей. А вот Кора — не входит, потому что матушка утверждает: она еще чересчур молода, и неважно, что Коре уже двадцать один, а кузина Артемида стала частью команды всего в шестнадцать!.. Мать также утверждает: от способностей Коры ни в какой супергеройской команде не будет толку — ну, что же, мать все равно знает только о половине этих способностей. О приятно выглядящей половине, потому что стоило матери впервые увидеть, как Кора танцует с призраком — она чуть с ума не сошла и запретила Коре еще хотя бы раз видеться с Гекатой; сколько бы Кора ни пыталась объяснить, что Геката тут вообще ни при чем. 

Но Лорд Аид _хочет_ быть частью супер-команды, но не может — из-за мелочности Зевса, который... ну, что же: каждый, кто на самом деле член семьи, знает — счастливый фасад, который они вынуждены поддерживать на публике, лжив, точно предвыборные обещания. Кору совершенно не удивляет, что Зевс может быть настолько мелочным, чтобы не пускать в команду кого-то с такими полезными способностями, как Лорд Аид, — всё из-за своих дурацких причин. Наверняка виной какое-то давнишнее оскорбление. Характер у Зевса, что и говорить, отвратительный.

Лорд Аид хочет быть частью команды. Кора хочет быть частью команды — и не может, потому что мать запретила ей присоединяться к Олимпийцам и к тому же разнесла по всему свету, насколько она бесполезна, так что ни одна другая команда не желает даже попытаться принять ее. Но Лорд Аид, должно быть, не знает ничего из этих слухов — он никогда ни с кем не общается, во всяком случае, Кора ни разу этого не видела, — и может быть, ну вдруг, он даст ей шанс доказать, что ее способности и вправду могут быть полезными.

Кора делает глубокий вдох и покидает укрытие. Пятныш тут же вскакивает на лапы и разражается какофонией усиленного втрое лая, а Лорд Аид поднимается самую малость медленнее и ошеломленно смотрит на нее.

Кора протягивает руку.

— Лорд Аид? — с надеждой говорит она. — Я — Кора.

— Кора, — медленно повторяет он, коротко пожимая ее руку. У него теплые ладони, и это немного удивляет Кору — она думала, что те будут холодными.

— Я прошу прощения за нарушение границ, — Кора улыбается, глядя в неожиданно теплые темные глаза. — Но я слышала, что вы хотите быть частью команды, и, ну... я тоже ищу напарника.

***  
Сказать, что Артемида удивлена появлением Лорда Аида, прерывающим то, что Артемида уже успела счесть преддверием к своей бесславной кончине, — это, пожалуй, преуменьшение. Но самое удивительное здесь, замечает Артемида, поднявшись, отряхнувшись и помогая расправиться с последними вражескими прислужниками, — то, что у Лорда Аида есть напарник. Не помощник, решает Артемида, глядя, как они сражаются; неизвестная женщина явно не ожидает указаний Лорда Аида, и она контролирует призраков, удерживающих злодея, своей собственной силой. Совершенно точно — партнер, равная.

Когда бой окончен, Артемида закидывает лук за спину и приближается к другим супергероям — и да, думает она, они однозначно герои, несмотря на весь их черный готичный стиль.

— Спасибо за спасение, — прямо говорит она. — Кажется, мы не встречались раньше?

Другая супергероиня улыбается под маской и протягивает Артемиде руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — негромко отвечает она. — Я — Леди Персефона.


End file.
